


Christmas Waltz

by mselena3001



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is best boi, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, One Shot, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mselena3001/pseuds/mselena3001
Summary: You and Alastor take a trip to Disneyland. A day full of winter kisses and sweet memories.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Christmas Waltz

You and Alastor have been dating for about a year now. It was going to be the first Christmas you'd be spending together. This being said, you were pretty excited. 

The hotel was decorated with colorful lights, garlands, and ornaments. A large tree stood in the lobby with bright, colorful jewels hanging from it. Atop sat a glowing, golden star. It was utterly beautiful. 

It made the coldness from the outside melt into the comfort of what you now called home. Your new family adding wrapped gifts under the tree throughout the month. Everyone got eachother a present. While you were only able to afford one gift per person, Alastor went all out as usual, and bought you multiple gifts. Knowing him, he bought you more and was keeping them secret so he could surprise you when you two were alone. 

You loved going on dates with him especially. He didn't typically hold your hand, not because he didn't want to, but the height different made it a bit difficult. Instead, he would link his arm with yours while his other hand held his mic or rested on a fancy cane now and then. He was such a gentleman, and you loved him along with all of his quirks.

Christmas was about a week away, and you wanted to go on another date before the year officially ended. But not just any date, you wanted it to be really special. It was the holidays after all. 

Excited with your idea, you walked to the kitchen. He was there, apron on and fingers working diligently. This man was baking gingerbread cookies. You couldn't help but smile.

He's so cute

Turning to face you, his smile grew wider. "Well hello dear! Did you come to stare at me all day, my love?" His question was followed by a string of laughter.

You blushed and walked over to him. Smiling, you looked at him in the eyes and replied, "Well darling I'd love to, but I did have something I wanted to ask you". 

He loved it when you smiled. When you spoke. When you simply existed. He was infatuated  
Obsessed. In love. 

Standing up and clapping his hands together to rid of the flour, he brought your face close to his by grabbing your chin. "Do tell me my dear." His eyes became half lidded and his voice deeper and richer than it was before.

Your blush deepened. Even though you've been dating him for quite a while now, it still felt like day one. He knows how to fill you with butterflies, how to make your heart skip a beat, and most of all- how to make you fall in love with him all over again. 

"I- I wanted to go on a date with you. A special one for the holidays...since you know the year is coming to an end and all...." Your voice was filled with embarrassment. You were flustered with his face being so close to yours. 

He leaned in even more and gently pressed his lips against yours. Your eyelids fell, causing you to submit to his dark enchantment. 

When his lips disconnected, you felt the cold replace him. You were a little disappointed it didn't last as long as you would have hoped.

He chuckled under his breath. "Darling, you know there is nothing else I'd rather do." His hand stroked your cheek as he consumed your appearance with his eyes. He thought about you non stop, and wanted nothing more than to be by your side for all eternity.

Your heart thumped rapidly in your chest. His soft words and endearing nicknames left you feeling like a needy puppy- wanting his attention constantly, and he felt the same. 

Your smile grew as you bounced up and down excitedly. "Okay! We'll go next Sunday!" 

While you were dancing around the kitchen happily, a blush spread across his cheeks. It was a rare sight, and you were too busy to notice, but he was entranced by every little thing you did. 

After he put the cookies into the oven, he took your hands and joined you. This time he was leading your body across the floor as he hummed his own tune. He did this often, for he loved to dance. 

And you loved it when he danced.

~Sunday~

The week went by quickly, whether it was because you were excited or busy, you couldn't tell. Either way, the day was here, and you were ecstatic. You planned your whole outfit and didn't let Alastor see it. You wanted to surprise him. They were vintage clothes, not exactly from his era, but very pretty nonetheless. The whole morning you spent getting ready. It had been a while since you went on a date with him, and it being the holidays, it was extra special. This was your last date of the year afterall.

When you went to meet him in the lobby, he was placing yet another gift for you under the tree. You smiled and quietly walked up to him. He was humming as per usual, and slightly turned around before you tapped his shoulder. 

Had it been Angel Dust for example, he would have flipped. He does not like to be touched. When you two first met and you made that mistake, he looked like he was about to tear you to shreds (and not in the good way). However, now after being totally captivated by you, he almost craves your touch. You are most likely the only person in existence who can get away with it.

Upon feeling the tap, he fully turned around to see you. His eyes lit up as he stood tall and grabbed you by the waist. He swung you around in a circle before gently setting you down and giving you a soft kiss. You giggled and shuffled around. 

"Goodmorning my dear! Are you ready to depart?" He looked so happy.

You nodded your head hurriedly. Although neither of you had discussed where the evening would be spent, you figured he'd surprise you. 

He took your arm and linked it with his. "Today, we will be going up stairs, my love."

It took a minute to process before your face showed confusion. However when he snapped his fingers, you were...on Earth.

Your eyes widened. He looked... human. And you were human. 

"Don't fret my dear, it is temporary. Just so we can enjoy our day together." He winked at you.

You were still in shock and almost forgot what you looked like when you were human. Although you weren't much different, it was weird seeing your face back to its original, human skin tone.

And Alastor. 

Oh Alastor.

You had never seen him as a human before. He was wearing brown slacks and a white button up that was covered by a dark red vest and a brown bow tie. His hair was a dark shade of brown and his monocle turned into regular round glasses. 

You blushed. He was so handsome even when he was alive. 

He chuckled, "Oh come on now darling you can't be staring at me all day. We have things to do!"

Shaking your head to get out of your daze, you looked around. 

Holy shit... you thought.

"Alastor....are we in Disneyland?" Your eyes sparkled. 

"Of course sweetheart!" He exclaimed.

Before you could say anything more, he tightened the link between your arms and began walking. You hadn't been dead for that long, but it had been a while since you went to Disneyland. It looked pretty much the same as you remember. Though something did bother you.

"Alastor, dear, how did you know about Disneyland? It didn't open till way after your time." You looked up at him. 

"I simply asked around to see where people like to go on dates in your time, sweetheart! This happened to be on list, is it not to your liking my love? We can go somewhere else if you wish." His smile remained but a bit of uncertainty and concern showed in his eyes.

You stopped and hugged him. "No...no this is perfect." Your buried your face into his vest and smelled his cologne. He was so perfect.

He laughed in relief and held your head for a moment. "Come on darling! Let our date commence!"

A tall tree stood in the plaza just before main street. A marching band played upbeat music. You knew this was Alastor's first time here, so you guided him. 

You knew he would appreciate New Orleans Square, so you saved that for last. For now you would go to Tomorrow land, Adventure land, Frontier land, and then Fantasy land. He seemed skeptical in Tomorrow land. The idea of futuristic things put him on edge. 

His face on Star Tours was priceless. He looked excited and terrified at the same time. 

"How on earth do we move when the room in stationary?!" he said after exiting the ride. 

You couldn't help but laugh, "It's magic my love"

The day was full of fun, rides, snacks, and kisses (although he did not appreciate splash mountain that much). 

In the evening, it was time to eat dinner. 

You knew just where to go.

"Darling," you started, "let's go to the French Market."

He looked a tad but confused, but when he entered New Orleans Square, he understood. His eyes lit up. The Mark Twain slowly pushed the water out from underneath as it massaged the water below. He turned to see all the Christmas lights hung on the balconies of the buildings. You guided him into the doors of the french market where you ordered your dinner. 

When you exited, you sat right in front of a small stage. It had a piano and drum set waiting to be played. After you both finished eating, you sat and talked, staring into each others eyes. It was dark out, and the lights around were dim, adding to the romantic ambiance.

Just then, a band came out and set up on the stage and began playing jazzy Christmas music. You knew all too well what was about to happen next.

Alastor stood up and extended his hand out to you. Both men and women nearby swooned at his actions. You took his hand, and stood up. He guided you across the floor, the jazz band playing softly into the air. 

"(Y/n)," he started before leaning into your ear, "I love you, darling."

Your heart throbbed as he brought your face close to his chest and continued to lead you through the music. It felt like you were the only ones that existed. The sweet intoxication of his presence sent you on a high. Minutes went by, but it felt like forever. 

When you snapped back into reality, other couples were dancing around you two. You looked up at Alastor, his face drunk with love. 

"It's getting late, don't you think, darling?" he whispered seductively. 

Your face heated. 

Even though you've been dating for a long time, you hadn't had sex yet. He constantly teased you and enjoyed seeing your reaction, but that was the most it escalated to. Alastor was never really interested in it to begin with, however you noticed recently he seemed to be teasing you more often. 

He bit your ear gently, "I've never wanted to be with someone so intimately...before you, my dear." His breath was hot and sent shivers down your spine. 

It was time to go home.

Upon leaving, you wanted to walk through main street one more time. It was all lit up, and music played throughout the walls. You and Alastor walked slowly through the street when a song came on. It was a slow, instrumental version of "The Christmas Waltz" by Frank Sinatra. You hummed it to yourself as Alastor took your hand once more and spun you around. 

He didn't care where you were, it was always a good time for dancing. People walked around you two as you danced the night away, some even looking jealous of the chemistry you shared. 

When the song finished, he snapped his fingers. 

You were back in the hotel lobby. His red hair returned and his fluffy ears popped up. 

He leaned down, resting his hands on your shoulders in front of the fire place. The heat consumed you both like a wave.

"Darling..." he started. One knee took it's place on the ground as he reached in his pocket to reveal a dark, red velvet box. 

You breath hitched.

He stared into your eyes, "(y/n) my love, will you marry me?"

You stood there in shock before a wave of emotions and love flowed through you. 

"Oh Alastor..." you said, his name dripping from your lips like honey. "I do..." you whispered, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

He put the ring on you, and laced his fingers through your hair.

His hot breath ghosted your mouth before he closed his eyes and leaned in. Time seemed to stop as he connected his lips with yours. 

You moaned as you melted into his arms, his weight growing heavier. Before you knew it, he picked you up bridal style and began walking to his room.

"A-Al...."

He didn't listen.

Laughing, he booped your nose and made longer strides. "The night has only begun my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was a long one. Hope you all enjoyed! If you catch any spelling errors let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
